One Final Message
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: After the horrific car crash, Feferi Peixes is given the surprisingly unharmed cell phone of her deceased best friend, Eridan Ampora. What does she find on that phone? A message meant for her alone, maybe? Humanstuck AU Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Homestuck **

**One Final Message **

**Chapter 1 **

_**I wrote another EriFef/SolFef! Woot! I read another story kinda like this, and wanted to try it with Homestuck. (the book is called "You Have Seven Messages" if you wanna check it out!) Please R&R! :D**_

* * *

**=====» Enter Name**

Your name is Feferi Peixes. You are 28 years old and just exited college. You have a roommate and best friend forever. You enjoy fish puns and using them whenever you can. This typically annoys pretty much everyone except said best friend.

You are very in love with your fiancé. You are getting married in exactly one day, 6 hours and 27 minutes. You are very- no, ex-stream-ly -EXCIT-ED that your father, whom you have not seen in almost 17 years, will be walking you down the aisle on your big day. Your Pesterchum handle has been cuttlefishCuller since you were 13 years old. It is probably the only thing about your life, save for your typing quirk and favorite color, that hasn't changed. Your long pitch-black hair was dyed light brown a few years back.

**=====» Feferi: Socialize**

You retreat from your bedroom and into the living room where two men are talking on the couch. Your best friend and your fiancée, to be exact.  
")(i guys!" you said happily, sitting down right in the middle of the two of them. You kiss your fiancée and he smiles at you.

**=====» Enter Name**

Your name is Sollux Captor. You are marrying Feferi in about a day. You enjoy the number two, as it is your lucky number. You 2peak wiith a certaiin de2iire to fliip your 2hiit about everythiing. You wear thin-rimmed glasses. A lot of people like you. You enjoy computer coding and work for the government. You spend a large amount of your time bitching about your job because it fucking sucks.

What about him?

**Enter Name=====»**

Your name is Eridan Ampora. You have a small tuft of violet in your light brown hair. Your green eyes stick out like a sore thumb on your pale face. You speak wwith a vvery wwavvy wway of talkin an couldn't care less.

Eridan: Talk

"so Fef," you say with a grin, "wwhat're you doin about your weddin?"  
"w)(at do you mean?" she replies, "I )(ave -EV-RYT)(ING all sent up! Not)(ing could go wrong!" She knocks four times on the mahogany coffee table, to make sure not to jinx herself.  
"wwell, i really meant about your father."  
"2hut up, eriidan," Sollux says, punching you shoulder across his fiancée's body.  
"it's okay!" Feferi says, "I'm just )(appy )(e's coming!" Unknown to your best friend, you exchange a knowing glance with Sollux. He bits his lip. You don't want to tell her and Sollux can't tell her because he's worried about jeopardizing their wedding.  
"Let's go out to dinner!" Feferi says with a happy smile. You smile and say,  
"sure. I'm okay wwith it." Sollux shrugs and grabs his car keys off the coffee table and stands up, you and Feferi following in suit.

You decide to go out for pizza. Not a very classy dinner for fiancée's and third wheel, but they didn't mind.

Dinner is uneventful like usual. Sollux spent the entire time bitching about his job and Feferi chirped happily about her wedding, restating all the details you already knew. She was most excited about her father walking her down the aisle. It breaks your heart to know she isn't going to have that happen. You don't understand why you're not allowed to tell, but Sollux has made it pretty clear that it will be the last thing you ever do if you do.

After dinner, you decide to let the two go off by themselves. You pull out your cell phone and open the folder you've been keeping all of Feferi's messages in. Well, that's an odd way to put it. You record the same message for Feferi once a week, reiterating it and deleting the others. Tonight, the night before her wedding, was probably the best night to record a final copy while walking and then give it to her.

"Dear Fef," you begin, reciting the words in your typical quirk, "this is somethin ivve been tryin to perfect for a wwhile noww…"

* * *

~Space~

* * *

It takes about three hours of you walking around to record everything, mainly because you keep fucking up. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of mental preparation, you press the record button on your phone one more time and open your mouth, forming the final words in your message, leaving your quirk behind for these important words.

"I love you, now and always, Eridan Am-" and that's when the car came speeding around the corner and directly toward you.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Homestuck!**

**One Final Message**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

* * *

Flashing police lights, talking, but no real words, the sound of my own sobs; it was impossible to hear anything else.

"Are you Feferi Peixes?" A cop asked Sollux and I. I broke my sob for a moment to say,

"Yes, yes I am."

"These are both yours, then." He said, hiding out a scarf and a… completely undamaged phone.

"It isn't… BROK–EN? )(ow is t)(at?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "but however it happened is beside the point. They're you're now." I nodded.

"C'mon," Sollux said, "let'2 get you home, ff."

Wrapped around my neck is a scarf. His scarf. On the coffee table before me is a phone. His phone. Also on the coffee table was a box of tissues in case what I was sure would happen did.

"Are you comiing two bed?" Sollux asked.

"Yea)(… yea)(, I'll be t)(ere in just a couple MINUT–ES." Sollux nodded, kissed me quickly, and walked into the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

I picked up his phone. Typing in the password, I double-clicked the home button. The first of four apps he had open was Music. I tapped the icon. He was listening to Promise Me by Dead By April. I pressed play.

_"Are you sitting there alone, hey?_  
_Are you thinking like me?_  
_Of all the loving times_  
_Of all the sad and loving times?_  
_Everything that's left of us is fading away_

_Promise me you'll think of us_  
_As a time so wonderful_  
_Promise me you'll think of us_  
_Still bright, still colorful_  
_Promise me you'll look back at us_  
_As a time in your life you enjoyed…"_

I stopped the song. Tears dripped from my eyes at the sheer irony of it all. I clicked the home button again. The next app was Angry Birds and I really didn't care about it. The next app was Mail. I clicked it.

There was an open email between Eridan and his ex girlfriend Kanaya. Their breakup had been bloody to say the least. A notification for a new email popped up on the screen. I couldn't hold back my curiosity and clicked on the email from Kanaya.

_"I Suppose I'll Be At The Funeral I Never Dreamed Of Having To Attend. –Kanaya"_

I turned away from the app. I clicked the home button twice more and found the last app… was Voice Memos.

"Voice… memos?" I whispered to myself. "W)(at?" I opened it anyways and saw the top memo was titled "To Fef". My finger shook as I pressed play.

"Uh, hey, Fef." Eridan's voice began. "So… I just left dinner at the pizza place early because I felt like I needed to rerecord this for the hundredth fuckin time. I'm gonna do it this wway because I knoww it'll be the best wway."

There was some honking of car horns and "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" heard and Eridan quickly continued.

"Hehe. Sorry 'bout that Fef. So… I'm just gonna get right dowwn to it. Your father isn't comin to the wwedding."

I paused the recording. My father… isn't coming?!

"Apparently he's goin to Paris or somethin wwith his girlfriend that same day an didn't wwant to, and I quote, 'miss a chance to tap that ass'. But don't wworry, I kicked his ass real good yesterday."

I smiled. Eridan was always good at hitting people. He practically killed Sollux before accepting him as my boyfriend.

"But… that's not all. He told me, that I havve to wwalk you dowwn the aisle. Yeah. It's noww my fuckin responsibility to hand you off to Sol. I wwanted you to knoww that I said I wwould. Let's be honest here, Fef. I wwas a better father to you then he evver wwas." —he wasn't wrong— "So yeah. I'll see you tomorroww, Fef. And one last thing.

"I love you, Feferi Peixes—" I could hear a horn loudly honking and tires sliding against pavement in the background "—now, and forev-" There was a horrific crunching sound in the background. Muffled screams were heard and the recording dropped.

I couldn't hold it in any more. I began to sob. My shoulders racked back and forth as I cried. Sollux ran out of our room and over to me. I collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

"I WANT )(IM BACK! PL–EAS–E! BRING )(IM BACK!" I screamed over and over. "Please… please… bring )(im back…"

* * *

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

* * *

_**And there was my first real attempt at Sadstuck! So, please leave me a review if you liked it! :)**_

_**Got a question? Ask my tumblr! Aries-girl412**_


End file.
